I'm Not A Ninja
by Atokibe
Summary: "This is the legend of the Super Mini Ninja—" "I'm not a NINJA!" Nanjiroh was an adult in a kid's body. Freak out time! But now is the time to mess with his son's head. What better way then through tennis at Seigaku?


**I'm Not a Ninja**

Category: Anime/Manga

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis

Language: Nanjiroean (Totally just made that up, but if you are reading this you can obviously tell it's english)

Rating: K+ (It could easily pass for K but stupid Nanjiroh and his perverted magazines)

Genre(s): Humour (I guess...), Randomness, and yeah...

Warning: This is complete randomness that I quickly wrote in an hour for my sister. It's probably not the best it could be, but I don't really care. The plot bunny is now gone (sigh in relief) I have way too many of them. Curse the evil plunnies. One may be down but they multiply like rabbits...wait they are related. Rabbits and Bunnies what's the difference. None~ As far as I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Though if they don't continue the anime to New Prince of Tennis then I might have to buy the company. jk jk I don't have that kind of money, but it's horrible. When I watched episode 13 it said final and I was like what? Because the manga isn't even done yet, but it's still so good.

* * *

Echizen Nanjiroh woke up screaming. Fortunately or unfortunately—depending how you look at the situation—nobody was currently home. He was staring at himself from every angle in the large mirror in his room, but it didn't help fix the situation. He looked like a teen again! Not even an older teen. A thirteen year old. He would barely be considered a teenager.

He was freaking out. He tried to even his breath out, and slowly stopped hyperventilating. "Let's try to think of the bright side..." There was a moment of silence. Nanjiroh began to pull his hair, slamming his head on objects, and stomping his feet in denial. "Ah! There is no bright side! I'm in a stupid kid's body. I can't go buy my magazines. Morino-san will kick me out of the store for being underage. I won't get any from Rinko. I-I'll get sent back to school... NO!"

- 4 hours later -

He stole some of Ryoma's clothes since his didn't fit. Nanjiroh sat on his bed pondering."Let's think about this rationally. What did I do different?"

- Flashback -

_Nanjiroh took a mouthful of the new super spicy instant noodles. With that one mouthful, his mouth was on fire._

_He ran around the kitchen screaming wanting a drink. He ran to the fridge. He undid the top of the orange juice and chugged the juice back. The problem. There was only I sole drop remaining in it. He threw the container aimlessly searching for a new source of relief. _

_Nanjiroh ran to the kitchen sink hoping to drink tap water. He turned the tap and no water came out. Great... now what._

_In his desperate time of need, he found salvation. He could have sworn a heavenly light shone on the bottle (reality was the bottle was right under the kitchen light making it more noticeable)._

_Without reading what the bottle said, he drank all the contents. He never realized the bottle said 'New and Improve Inui Juice'._

-End Flashback-

Ryoma! Well when worse comes to worst blame your son. So in Nanjiroh's case, blame Ryoma. "Good for nothing son."

It was payback time. And how does Nanjiroh get payback? Through tennis of course. There was no other way.

The pervert snuck back into Ryoma's room and stole his spare uniform. It would be easier to get into Seigaku. "Yes, plan humiliate Ryoma in front of all his teammates by losing in a love game then dragging him home to find a solution to his age problem was undergo. That's a mouthful. Change of names. Plan Samurai is undergo!"

Grabbing his tennis equipment, Samurai Nanjiroh ran to Seigaku. Ah! He finally discovered at bright side. He could go bother the hag while he was there. Nevermind. He could do that when he was his proper age too.

- Seigaku Tennis Courts -

"You! I challenge you to a game!" Thankfully Tezuka the tennis team's captain was in a building away from the courts having a discussion with coach Ryuzaki.

Ryoma smirked at the guy he hadn't met before. He wore their school uniform, but he hadn't seen him before. Even if the young Echizen did, he would probably have forgotten by that time. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Ne. Ne. Fujiko. Who is that?" The energetic red head, Kikumaru Eiji, said as he pointed at Nanjiroh.

"Saa... I wonder..." Fuji Syusuke, the tensai, opened his blue eyes to stare at Ryoma's challenger.

"34.6% that he is a freshman wanting to test Echizen's tennis skills, 28.73% he just wants to play a game, 19.97% he doesn't play tennis (he isn't in the school club), 2.4% he is merely asking Echizen a question, and 14.28% Echizen did something to upset him, and 0.02% other. There is also a 99.98% chance that they are related given there similar physical attributes." Inui concluded pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, closing his notebook of statistics.

"So many possibilities." Added Momoshiro joining the group.

"Fshuu." Kaido appeared as well. "Don't doubt him, peachbutt."

"You wanna start something Viper!" The two began to fight not noticing Kawamura's and Oishi's arrival.

"Oishi! What do you think, nya?" Eiji glomped his doubles partner.

"I just hope Echizen didn't get himself in trouble," answered the vice-captain and mother hen of the team honestly.

"I'm sure he is alright Oishi. This is Echizen we're talking about," Kawamura inputted.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" yelled Momo who temporarily stopped fighting with Kaido.

Running closer to the courts, they missed the start of the game. Apparently the boy did want a match.

"Come on you gaki. Is that all you got?" Ryoma was bothered by the comment. Who was he to speak to him like that. But he did have to admit, he was a good player. He just wouldn't admit that aloud. After all eventually everyone is defeated by him.

"Mada Mada Dane!" Ryoma hit the ball towards the other side of the court, away from the stranger. He smirked. This should teach the kid a lesson. "Huh?" He couldn't comprehend what was happening when the ball was directed at the stranger. He had hit the ball to the other side of the court.

Nanjiroh smashed the tennis ball right back at Ryoma passing him at a incredible speed giving him the first point of the game. "Mada Mada Dana." Ryoma's eyes widen at that.

It couldn't be. Someone was copying his dad to play against him. The one person he has never been able to beat. "You're just copying _him!"_

Nanjiroh was surprised by his son's proclamation. Was he really that dense. He used one of his own specialized moves, used his catch phrase, and he was a copy? His son was dense. Using the slip step he returned the ball with the same intensity as before gaining him another point. The score was love-30.

"Ne. Ne. What's happening? Ochibi is losing." Eiji stared at the match.

"I don't know, but something triggered something in Echizen. Did you hear him yell?" analyzed the data master (or so he liked to believe).

"I'll give you a handicap." Everyone heard this and payed attention to the newbie. Ryoma was still only using his right hand, and his opponent was going to give Ryoma a handicap? "So, use your left hand if you like. That is you're dominant hand after all. Don't worry. Even with your advantageous hand, and the handicap I am about to give you, I will still win."

"He's more arrogant than Atobe!" Momo couldn't deal with Atobe, much less someone with a worse attitude.

Nanjiroh closed both his eyes, raised one foot, so he was only on his left, and put his left hand behind his back.

The regulars gasp. By this point many of the other members, all freshman, juniors, and seniors came to watch the match.

Viper accused, "He's just putting on a show. He probably just wants attention."

Fuji wanted to disagree. After all the speed and accuracy of the last two balls—it wasn't just luck. It was from years of training. "Saa. I wonder."

Ryoma froze. It couldn't be. This is the exact style of his father. He was mentally unstable and lost the first game without gaining a point.

"Not a single point."

Ryoma stabilized himself. He could do this.

"Ne Ryoma. Is this really your potential?" mocked his dad. Ryoma got angry which turned to concentration if only to prove this imitator that he was better. "This time I'll close my eyes and face my back towards you."

Game after game Ryoma would lose. Not gaining a single point.

"Wow! It's like he's a ninja," commented the bipolar sushi maker's son.

"Hmmm... Ninja... He's a mini ninja!

With his excellent hearing, Nanjiroh heard the comments. "I am NOT a NINJA! I'm a SAMURAI! A SAMURAI!"

Ignoring the yells of the stranger the tennis club dubbed him the Super Mini Ninja. That didn't sound threatening at all. If anything, it sounded a bit cute!

Just as he was about to leave (he had just won 0-6 games), Ryoma called out, "Who are you?"

Nanjiroh walked up to Ryoma and whispered something in Ryoma's ear before walking off.

Ryoma eyes widen as he whispered, "Oyaji."

Like a commentator, Oishi commented, "And this is the tale of the Super Mini Ninja who defeated Echizen and never returned—"

"I AM NOT A NINJA!"

Tezuka walked to the courts to see everyone dumbfounded. The problem? No one was practicing. "20 laps now." No one moved. "50 laps." For once Tezuka was confused. Everyone still remained still. "100 laps—" Everyone finally appeared to jump out of there stupor and began running laps before the insane suicide laps they already had to run became worse.

- Echizen Home -

Nanjiroh returned home. He was bored and tired. His son still had a long way to go with tennis. Even longer way to go to survive life. He didn't even recognize his own father. Sure, he appeared as a kid, but how many clues did he have to give him to still be oblivious.

He slowly fell asleep taking a nap.

- Sometime Later -

"OW!" Nanjiroh woke up when Karupin, the cat, bit him. "Why you little? Huh?" His fist was bigger. His arms were longer. Running to the bathroom, he stared in the mirror. It was a miracle. He was back to normal.

He would never drink his son's drinks again.

Though dominating him in a humiliating way while playing tennis... that will continue...

Forever.

* * *

_***As I said in the warning in the top this was complete random I wrote for my sister within an hour. She just wanted some Nanjiroh pownage.***_

_***** Please check out my pole if you have the time.*****_


End file.
